vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipsa Butterfly
Summary Queen Eclipsa Butterfly was the Queen of Mewni, the supposed ninth great grandmother to Star Butterfly and a former wielder of the Royal Magic Wand. Trapped in a loveless marriage to the Mewman King Shastican, she became known as the Queen of Darkness for her forays into dark, forbidden magic and for eloping with Globgor, an enormous monster. She would then have a daughter with Globgor, Meteora Butterfly, the rightful heir to the throne of Mewni. But Shastican and the Magic High Commission refused to grant a monster any sort of position of power, much less the ability to use magic, crystallizing Eclipsa and striking Meteora from the Royal Archives before replacing her with a peasant girl named Festivia. Kept in stasis for 300 years, Eclipsa was briefly reawakened to forge a contract with the new queen of Mewni, Moon Butterfly, teaching the girl the spell she needed to destroy Toffee. After Toffee's ultimate defeat at the hands of Moon's daughter, Star, Eclipsa was freed and determined to find the whereabouts of her daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 8-B physically, At least Low 2-C with magic Name: Eclipsa Butterfly, "Queen of Darkness" Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old chronologically Classification: Former Queen of Mewni, Former Wielder of the Royal Magic Wand, Member of the Magic High Commission Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Creation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Video Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), BFR, Willpower Inducement, Taste/Quality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, Biological Manipulation, Can disarm weapons, Necromancy, Can stop planets from rotating, Vaporization, Age Manipulation, Memory Erasure, and Timeline Creation Attack Potency: Building level to City Block level physically (Should be comparable to River Butterfly), At least Universe level+ with magic (Said to have the greatest magical potential of all of the Queens of Mewni with the exception of Star Butterfly. Eclipsa's powers intimidate the Magic High Commission, who are terrified of the prospect of her getting loose. The Magic High Commission includes Omnitraxus Prime, a living space-time continuum, as well as Moon Butterfly, who is more powerful than Omnitraxus. The Wand's basic spells can destroy universes. Easily defeated Meteora Butterfly, who had just defeated Star Butterfly with relative ease) Speed: Unknown. At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as Moon Butterfly), Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (Skywene with the wand was capable of shooting a blast of energy that destroyed another universe.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class to City Block Class Durability: Building level to City Block level physically, At least Universe level+ with magic enhancement (Said to be be superior to Moon and Star) Stamina: Unknown, should be high. Range: Several meters with most spells, Universal with strongest known spells. Standard Equipment: The Royal Magic Wand Intelligence: Very High. It's heavily implied that she's almost completely mastered the Wand and its spells. It's implied that she was one of the strongest wielders of the Wand. She has her own chapter in the Magic Instruction Book. Weaknesses: Eclipsa never learned how to use magic without the Wand, rendering her powerless without it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eclipsa Energy Blasts.gif|Energy Blasts Eclipsa Midnight Shriek.gif|Midnight Shriek Dark Velvet Inferno 1.gif|Dark Velvet Inferno Dark Velvet Inferno 2.gif|Continued * It should be assumed that Eclipsa Butterfly has a mastery over the majority if not all of the Spells that Star Butterfly currently knows. * Energy Blasts: Eclipsa can send out waves of energy powerful enough to send Meteora reeling imply by waving the Wand. * Midnight Shriek: Eclipsa fires a sickly purple beam of energy powerful enough to wound Meteora Butterfly and briefly stun her. * Dark Velvet Inferno: Eclipsa releases a stream of darkness that encases the target in a sphere, denying them any chance of escape. The sphere then cracks, engulfing the target in a powerful burst of energy before collapsing completely, seemingly leaving no trace behind. Meteora somehow managed to survive and was reverted to an infant, much to Eclipsa's surprise and delight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Wand Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Necromancers Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2